United Nations Space Command (Grizzlei)
The United Nations Space Command (UNSC; also known as the Colonial Forces) is the unified armed service of the United Colonies of Earth. It consists of a uniformed military and a non-combatant civilian component. With its mandate as a military force, the UNSC is to maintain interstellar defenses of Earth's colonial possessions from domestic and foreign aggressors. Galactic colonization, diplomacy, and exploration efforts and scientific practices and endeavors are entrusted to a well-trained organization of military and civilian personnel. The UNSC is a civilian-controlled agency headed by the President of the Colonies as Commander-in-Chief. Day-to-day policies are overseen by the Ministry of Defense, a federal department headed by the Secretary of Defense, a civilian member of the President's executive cabinet. Coordinating military operations with the Ministry for Colonial Affairs and Ministry for Foreign Affairs, or any ministry pertaining to a particular circumstance, is the Executive Security Council led by the Colonial Security Advisor. Military leadership is vested in the eleven-member Colonial Forces Council; included is the Chairman, Vice Chairman, the chiefs of the five service branches, and seven representatives from the primary commands who advise the various levels of government oversight. Military Services United Nations Air Force The Air Force is the United Nations Space Command's dedicated aerial warfare branch. The Air Force is predominantly a static element in the UNSC's defense scheme by providing atmospheric and exoatmospheric interplanetary air defense for all Earth's colonies, especially those without permanent or substantial coverage by the Fleet. Secondary is its role as a heavy expeditionary element in support of Army operations, bringing air supremacy, close air support, reconnaissance, airlift, and other specialized aviation capabilities to the fight. Great War fighter ace Air High Marshal Edvin "Backfire" Dellert has served in the capacity of Chief of the Air Staff, the service's chief and leading flag officer, since July 27th, 2556. Air Combat Forces (AIRCOR) — Oversees all functions of the Air Force relating to direct combat actions. *'Aerospace Defense Command' (ADC) — Conducts combat air patrol of the colonies and local spatial territory in atmospheric and exoatmospheric capacities. *'Strategic Air Command' (SAC) — Operates heavy bomber aircraft for missions requiring conventional, nuclear, biological, or chemical attack solutions and of specialized air and ground combat support aviation elements such as command, electronic warfare, and other unique tasks. *'Tactical Air Command' (TAC) — Its units are attached to overstellar deployed Army and Marine Corps forces or to local Army Colonial Guard forces in a myriad of aerial warfare functions, though primarily in the close air support role. Air Mobility Forces (AIRMOB) — Facilitates the movement of UNSC personnel, logistics, and assets on an interplanetary level for domestic and deployed forces. Combat missions include the transport of warfighting tools and essential supplies to the combat zone on established landing zones, and the insertion of paratroopers, special operations troops, and their equipment during an assault. United Nations Army Army Ground Forces (ARGFOR) *Regular Army *Army Colonial Guard Army Service Forces (ASEFOR) *Materiel Command *Corps of Engineers Colonial Marine Corps Fleet Marine Forces (FMF) Colonial Navy Fleet Command (FLEETCOM) *Fleet Air Forces *Fleet Star Forces *Fleet Orbiting Forces *Fleet Prowler Forces Support Command (SUPCOM) *Naval Special Warfare Command (NAVSPECWAR) *Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) Service Command (SERCOM) *Military Spacelift Command (MAC) Spartan Branch Primary Commands Reserve Forces *Air Force Reserve — Air Force *Army Colonial Guard — Army *Marine Corps Reserve — Marine Corps *Naval Fleet Reserves — Navy *Naval Auxiliary Reserves — Navy Logistics Service *Materiel Command — Army *Fleet Combined Intelligence Directorate *Military Intelligence Corps — Army *Office of Naval Intelligence — Navy/Marine Corps *Spartan Intelligence and Covert Affairs — Spartan Branch Defense Command *Aerospace Defense Command — Air Force *Planetary Artillery Corps — Army *Fleet Orbiting Forces — Navy Transportation Command *Military Spacelift Command — Navy Engineering Command Personnel Command Category:United Colonies Category:Agencies of the United Colonies government Category:Military organizations